


loving another

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Poetry, Romance, Seijoh - Freeform, highschool, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he knew it was never him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	loving another

eyes glowing with

the sheen of dark chocolate

pulling me in slowly.

cheeks tinged pink

like cherry blossoms in spring,

but unfortunately,

not for me.

soft calloused hands

grasping another’s,

lips quirking upward

toward her.

i stand

behind him

knowing it was never me.

**Author's Note:**

> what did i do


End file.
